Sandwich makers
by Agent BM
Summary: Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle are hired to work in a sandwich restaurant for the day. And Rancis makes the big mistake of letting swizzle be in charge.


**Sandwich makers**

**i don't own WIR**

**Agent BM presents:**

**A Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle cartoon**

**Sandwich makers**

(Sugar rush main street, Bros for hire office building)

The Boys were seated at a table in their office around a phone. Rancis and Gloyd were sleeping while Swizzle was reading a book about how to be in charge

"Step 1, let people know that your the boss by being assertive and tough. I guess I can do that" said Swizzle

The phone rang and Gloyd and Rancis woke up

"I'll get it" said Rancis

"Hang on, I wanna be in charge for this job" said Swizzle

"Okay I guess you can be in charge, just this once" said Rancis as he gave swizzle the phone

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Gloyd

"We're needed at the sub shop over in Restaurant owner" said Swizzle

(Restaurant owner, submarine sandwiches restaurant)

The 3 were in a submarine shaped restauraunt. Rancis and Gloyd were dressed in sailor uniforms while Swizzle was dressed as a captain

"I feel like a dope in this sailor suit" said Rancis

"Tell me about it" said Gloyd "This hat will never beat a pumpkin hat"

Swizzle was being briefed by Admiral, the owner of the restaurant

"I need to handle some business over by my seafood restaurant and since my employees are on Vacation I need you to watch the sub. Is that clear captain Swizzle?" Asked Admiral

"Sir yes sir" said Swizzle

the admiral saluted him before leaving

"Rancis, man the register. Gloyd, kitchen. I'll be in my quarters" said Swizzle before walking into the bathroom with his book

"We can do this, I mean how hard can it be to make a few sandwiches?" asked Rancis

"LUNCH" shouted the intercom

The restaurant suddenly filled up with hungry customers. Rancis collected cash and tried to remember orders while Gloyd rushed to make subs. The customers got mad when they got their orders wrong and threw their food at Rancis and Gloyd. The 2 handled the lunch rush for half an hour. The customers left as quick as they arrived. Gloyd and Rancis were lying on the floor exhausted. Swizzle came out of the bathroom reading his book

"Step 2, make people do things you don't wanna do" said Swizzle

he walked up to Gloyd and Rancis

"Attention! Rancis swab the deck, Gloyd pick up the litter, I want this vessel as clean and shiny as a pearl" said Swizzle

"Yes captain" said Rancis

"Its your fault for making him in charge" said Gloyd

Rancis started mopping the floor. Swizzle slipped on the wet floor and hit Gloyd who spilled all of the garbage on him

"Swizzle, are you alright?" Asked Rancis

"I will not let you lackey shrimps humiliate me, TO THE BRIG!" shouted Swizzle angrily

he grabbed Rancis and swizzle and threw them into a broom closet

"But captain, how're you gonna be in charge if we're in here?" Aske Rancis

"DO NOT QUESTION YOUR SUPERIOR OFFICER SHRIMP!" Shouted Swizzle

"We're not shrimp, we're Gloyd and Rancis, your friends" said Gloyd angrily

"Chapter 3, WHO NEEDS FRIENDS WHEN YOU'VE GOT POWER!" Shouted Swizzle before shutting the door

Swizzle made himself a sub and ate it as he read his book. He slipped on the wet floor again and slid towards the water pipes on the wall. He was stuck and the pipes started spraying water rapidly. The water was almost halfway up

"Help! Rancis, Gloyd, help me!" Shouted Swizzle

"Swizzle needs our help" said Rancis

"Why should we help him? He treated us bad and locked us in here" said Gloyd

"Knowing swizzle, he always forgets to lock the door" said Rancis

Rancis opened the door and water rushed in fast. The 2 used a table as a boat and went to Swizzle

"Guys I'm sorry for what I've done, please help me" begged Swizzle

"Qucik, give me your book" said Rancis

"Here, I don't want it anymore" said Swizzle as he used his free arm to get the book

Rancis swam under the water and blocked the pipe with the book. The water stopped rising

"Thanks shrimp. I mean Rancis" said Swizzle

"Lets get you out of there and clean this place up before admiral comes back" said Gloyd

The 3 opened the front door and the water rushed outside soaking the parking lot and grass. The 3 cleaned and fixed everything just as the admiral came back

"Everything seems to be in ship shape, good work captain swizzle" said Admiral

"Well I couldn't have done it without my friends" said Swizzle

The 3 boys were paid and began to leave until swizzle stopped

"Oops, almost forgot my book" said Swizzle

He took his book out of the pipe and Water sprayed the admiral towards the wall

"Oops" said swizzle

"BOYS!" Shouted Admiral angrily

"Run" said Rancis

the boys ran out of the restaurant and back to sugar rush


End file.
